villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yves Perret
Yves Perret is the main antagonist in the 1989 film, Tango & Cash. He was portrayed by the late Jack Palance, who has done villains such as Voltan, Carl Grissom and Rothbart. Biography Perret is a rich and powerful criminal mastermind who runs a multi-million dollar business involving drugs and arms dealing. However, he has come into conflict several times with two determined cops, one named Lieutenant Raymond Tango and the other named Lieutenant Gabriel Cash. Having cost Perret millions over the years by interfering with his drug deals and exposing many of his henchmen, Perret becomes increasingly frustrated with them (despite the fact he has never met either of them in person). Perret's accomplices try to convince him to have Tango and Cash killed, but Perret claims that they're already the top cops in the country and thus they'd become martyrs if they were eliminated. Perret instead concocts a scheme to frame the two cops for murder by bribing various officials into planting evidence and creating a fake tape of Tango's voice (making it sound like he killed a victim in cold blood). Tango and Cash are both arrested and their reputations immediately plummet, much to Perret's delight. Later, Perret sneaks into the prison along with his men and finally attempts to have the two cops killed, knowing they're no longer famous but still fearing they could cause him more trouble once they're released. Before Tango and Cash are electrocuted to death, Perret's men are interrupted by the arrival of one of Cash's allies, and Perret quietly escapes unnoticed. With the help of their allies (who believe their claims that they've been framed), Tango and Cash manage to escape from prison and take refuge with Tango's sister, Katherine. Perret soon discovers this news and when Tango and Cash continue their investigation into his affairs, Perret has Katherine kidnapped and brought to him. Tango and Cash manage to storm his compound in a heavy armored vehicle and succeed in killing all of Perret's men. Perret himself gloats at them while holding Katherine hostage, whilst standing behind a wall of mirrors designed to disorientate the two cops. However, Tango and Cash both manage to decipher the true Perret amongst the reflections and simultaneously shoot him through the head, saving Katherine. Gallery Yves Perret.png|Perret discussing what to do about Lieutenants Raymond Tango and Gabriel Cash Yves Perret 2.png|Perret watching security footage of Tango ruining one of his drug deals Yves Perret 3.png|Perret planning to frame both Tango and Cash for murder Yves Perret 4.png|Perret talking to one of his accomplices Yves Perret 5.png|Perret watches Tango and Cash being tortured by his men in prison Yves Perret 6.png|Perret getting angry after discovering that Tango and Cash have escaped Yves Perret 7.png|Perret watches as Tango and Cash storm his compound in a heavy armoured vehicle Yves Perret 8.png|Perret holding Tango's sister Katherine hostage behind a wall of mirrors Perret's death.png|Perret lies dead after being shot in the head by both Tango and Cash Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Elderly Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Incriminators Category:Conspirators